Das letzte Dorf (Kapitel)
"Das letzte Dorf" ist das zwölfte Kapitel des zweiten Bandes Das Auge der Welt. Gleichzeitig ist es das vierunddreißigste Kapitel des ersten englischen Originalbandes The Eye of the World, der als Die Suche nach dem Auge der Welt auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung 325px|zentriert Rand und Mat erreichen Caemlyn auf dem Wagen eines freundlichen Bauern. Handlung Rand al'Thor Ort: Carysfurt, Caemlyn-Straße, Andor Mat und Rand erreichen Carysfurt. Durch die Begegnung mit den drei Schattenfreunden in den letzten Tagen Howal Gode in Vier Könige (Vier Könige unter dem Schatten (Kapitel)), Mili Skane in Der Königin Diener und Paitr Conel in Markt Sheran (Die Dunkelheit wartet (Kapitel)) ist Rand misstrauisch geworden und rechnet mit etwas Unnormalem, obwohl alles ganz gewöhnlich aussieht. Sie verlassen das Dorf und laufen weiter, bis Mat nicht mehr kann. Sie übernachten in einer Heumiete. Mat ist so erschöpft von den vergangenen Tagen und Ereignissen, dass er nicht einmal glaubt, dass sie es überhaupt bis Caemlyn schaffen, obwohl der Weg dort hin nur noch eine oder zwei Tagesreisen weit ist. Als Rand am nächsten Morgen in der Dämmerung erwacht, sind schon viele Menschen auf der Straße unterwegs, um in Caemlyn den Falschen Drachen Logain zu sehen. Sie werden nicht mehr mitgenommen, da die Bauern und Händler sich durch die vielen Reisenden gestört fühlen. Die Garde der Königin ist jetzt öfter zu sehen. Als Rand ein Gespräch belauscht, bei dem sich ein Bauer bei einem der Soldaten über die Fremden beschwert, erfährt er, dass Caemlyn schon fast aus allen Nähten platzt. Der Soldat hat weder für die sich beschwerenden Bauern noch für die Reisenden etwas Freundlichkeit übrig. Trotz allem sind sie froh über die vielen Menschen, da es den Schattenfreunden die Suche erschwert. Als es Abend wird, suchen sich die meisten Reisenden einen Schlafplatz, nur Rand will weitergehen, um ihren Vorsprung zu vergrößern. Spät in der Nacht erreichen sie erschöpft ein weiteres Dorf. Rand sieht zwei Männer vor einer Schenke stehen und wartet im Schatten, denn etwas an ihnen macht sie misstrauisch. Als einer der Männer verschwindet, merkt er, dass es sich um einen Myrddraal handelt. Bei dem Mann, der mit dem Myrddraal geredet hat, handelt es sich um den Wirt Raimun Holdwin. Der Bauer Almen Bunt, der die beiden beobachtet hat, spricht ihn an und Holdwin verstrickt sich in widersprüchliche Aussagen bezüglich der beiden Jungen, die der Myrddraal sucht. Schließlich erfährt man auch, dass Bunt vor hat, in der Nacht aufzubrechen, um den Falschen Drachen in Caemlyn zu sehen. Als Holdwin die Schenke wieder betreten hat, nimmt Rand seinen Mut zusammen und spricht den Bauern an. Bunt nimmt sie mit, doch man merkt, dass er genau weiß, dass Rand und Mat die gesuchten sind. Der Bauer redet, während sie fahren, und Rand erfährt, dass Königin Morgase eine Aes Sedai namens Elaida als Beraterin hat und Bunt erzählt von dem seltsamen Wetter und merkwürdigen Vorkommnissen. Rand hat wirre Träume von seinen Freunden. Als ein Myrddraal Egwene, Mat und Perrin gefesselt hinter sich her zieht, schreit er, dass er es ist, den der Dunkle König sucht. Er träumt auch immer wieder von Thom, der mehrfach sagt: "Der Drache ist eins mit dem Land und das Land ist eins mit dem Drachen." Prophetischer Traum über seine eigene Zukunft? Als er erwacht, sagt Bunt, dass sie Caemlyn erreicht haben. Wheel of Time-Comic Das letzte Dorf 2.jpg Das letzte Dorf 3.jpg Das letzte Dorf 4.jpg Das letzte Dorf 5.jpg Das letzte Dorf 6.jpg Das letzte Dorf 7.jpg Das letzte Dorf 8.jpg Das letzte Dorf 9.jpg Das letzte Dorf 10.jpg Das letzte Dorf 11.jpg Charaktere * Rand al'Thor * Mat Cauthon * Myrddraal - als Halbmensch und Blasser * Raimun Holdwin * Almen Bunt Erwähnt * Hyam Kinch * Howal Gode * Paitr Conel * Mili Skane - als namenlose Schattenfreund-Frau * Ishamael - als Ba'alzamon * Logain Ablar * Morgase Trakand * Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan * Elayne Trakand * Gawyn Trakand * Luc Mantear * Tigraine Mantear * Taringail Damodred Im Traum * Tam al'Thor * Thom Merrilin * Moiraine Damodred * Lan Mandragoran * Perrin Aybara * Egwene al'Vere Gruppen * Garde der Königin Berufe * Wirt Erwähnt * Schattenfreunde * Falscher Drache * Aes Sedai * Tochter-Erbin * Behüter * Erster Prinz des Schwertes * Aiel Orte * Caemlyn-Straße ** Carysfurt ** Fluss Cary Erwähnt * Andor ** Vier Könige ** Markt Sheran ** Der Königin Diener ** Weißbrücke ** Caemlyn ** Emondsfeld ** Westwald * Tar Valon ** Weiße Burg * Illian (Hauptstadt) * Ebou Dar * Tear (Hauptstadt) * Cairhien (Nation) * Rückgrat der Welt - als Drachenmauer * Shienar Gegenstände * Reiherschwert Erwähnt * Avendoraldera - als der Baum * Aiel-Krieg Ereignisse Erwähnt * Winternacht (Feiertag) Sonstige * Drachenzahn Kategorie:Das Auge der Welt (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Andor Kategorie:Kapitel Caemlyn Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Carysfurt